The Price of Betrayal
by Blue Lightening
Summary: Her heart could no longer bear the pain. She decided to finally take matters into her own hands and do something. Something that would change everyones life forever. For better or for worse


**Authors Note: Hi everyone. This is my first attempt to write a story so please go easy on me. However, if I have made any glaring mistakes, I would really appreciate hearing about them. Thanks**

**Blue Lightening**

**The Price of Betrayal**

A single tear ran down her delicate cheek as she gazed at her surroundings. A single tear was all she would shed over her heartbreak, her betrayal. This was the price he would pay. She would make sure of that. She had thought she was loved She was cared for by the one person who would love her back.

She should have known. She should have seen those sideways glances that would break her fragile heart. Just his simple proclamation to the other woman was enough to send her mind spiralling into the foreboding darkness. The darkness that would lead her to this. He called the other woman….Mate. His mate. She didn't hear the rest. Her thoughts shut down at that point and she was left void of all emotion. She didn't say anything. Not one word would pass through her lips about her situation. Not one word.

After that, things got progressively worse. The other woman had joined them and proceeded to change everything she had held dear. All of their routines were now worse that nothing. Everything she did was wrong, it was never right. She had held onto her pain for a few short, agony filled days before coming to the decision to do something about it. Something that would burn into his memory for all time. That was why she now stared down into the gorge that would claim her, that would be her final resting place. It was drastic, but she could no longer live whilst her love was forever tied to another.

She gracefully spread her arms out by her side. This was the moment. The one she wanted more than any other. However, fate had decided that she would not be left alone. The rustling of the trees behind her foretold of another presence. She spun around only to be confronted by two blazing amber eyes that she was trying desperately to escape from. Her steady breathing hitched for but a brief moment as she vaguely remembered how she would get lost in those eyes. Too soon the moment was over as he spoke.

"Where have you been? Do you know how long I have been waiting for you to come back and make dinner? We're hungry! Hurry it up wench!" His voice, once like melted chocolate, was now brazen with anger. He didn't care for her anymore. The only one he cared for was his mate. His precious.

The woman's shattered voice reached his sensitive ears

"I'm sorry, but you left me with no choice"

"What the hell are you talking about?" She looked down for a brief moment to sum up the courage to do what she needed to do. Then she slowly lifted her cerulean eyes until they locked with his. He took a small step back in shock. For in those eyes was not the carefree women he once knew. In her eyes was pure resentment and malice. There was no telling how deep this ran, but it was not the kind one easily dealt with. Moments passed, and then, in a harsh voice, she uttered out her last words, ones that would scorch him from the inside out.

"I'm sorry, but this is what you have left me with. When you took your lover you inevitably sealed my fate. You have taken what was left of me and mutilated it, until only a hollow carcass remained." She closed her eyes and exhaled. She opened them before continuing.

"I cannot bring myself to hate you. But I in no way hold the fantasy that you and I could one day be together. It's funny how that happens isn't it. To love someone so dearly, then forget all about them. But this is the end of all of that. I must leave you. I leave you with my final words which are…."

The male looked up; he could not believe what he had heard. Was she serious? What the hell was she going to do? What was she going to say?

"…Inuyasha…..Sit!"

With those choice words a set of odd beads that the male was forced to wear around his neck began to glow a faint shade of pink. He knew what was coming and yet it did not lessen the blow. He felt it gently tug at his neck before literally dragging him from his standing position to lay face first in the unforgiving ground. It hurt like the seven kinds of hell. He had no clue why she was acting like this. What the hell was going on! What was wrong with her? He knew he had been treating her a bit roughly the past few days, but it did not merit this kind of treatment.

The woman used this opportunity to do what she was there to do. Her arms rose to her sides as she began to fall backwards, taking with her one last glance at the male she had loved. The male who was currently looking at her with an amusing expression of shock and horror. He would not forget this as long as he lived. Her soft red lips formed one last smile as she gracefully plunged downwards, the wind whipping her ebony hair around her face. As she fell she realised that this time, there would be no one there to save her, no one to catch her before she landed. She closed her eyes as she continued to fall. The last thing she felt was something hard hit the back of her head, before all went dark.

Inuyasha could not believe what was going on. He had come out to find the girl to get her to cook dinner because he sure as hell had no idea how. But what he had found was not what he had expected. She started saying a lot of weird things that he really didn't understand. The she had done the unthinkable. She had made him sit and then…..then, no, it couldn't have happened! Could it? Did she really do that? The spell she had evoked had worn off by now and he was able to stand. He cautiously approached the ledge she had been standing on and ever so carefully peeked over the side. What he saw was devastating. His breath caught in his throat at the sight that lay before him.

She was dead. She had landed hard onto the cold ground. There was a thin trickle of ruby red blood coming out of her mouth. Her eyes had opened when she landed, but there was no life in them now. There was no innocent spark to them. No colour. Inuyasha clenched his fists and started to shake with untold grief. Had he truly put her through all of this? Was it his actions that led her to this decision? Was it his fault?

A single tear ran down his cheek. She was dead. He had killed her. He let out a pure, agonised cry over the one he had lost. He yelled out for all the world to hear. He screamed out her name

"KAGOME!"

Unbeknownst to either of the two, a second set of gold eyes was watching from the shadows. Waiting.


End file.
